


Supernaturals - high school/paranormal!au

by thecrayreport



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Coming of Age, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrayreport/pseuds/thecrayreport
Summary: Mary, Lilith, Beatrice, and Camila have grown up hearing stories about terrifying monsters and allusive entities to the point of obsession, even though the sleepy town of Cresthill is anything but. Aided by a girl who swore to have killed one herself, they created a club specifically designed to hunt and "exterminate" the beings who survive on their flesh. But when tragedy struck, their team was fractured, replacing their passion for monster hunting with the desperation found in trying to survive high school.Ava Silva, on the other hand, has no idea who any of them are, nor has any desire to do so. But when you're brought back to life after being murdered, and a talking dog tells you about your destiny, one can't really do much against that, can they?
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue - Hellhounds in a Handbasket

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess that i've finished reading papergirls and have caught up on something's killing the children?? no?? then what are you doing here????
> 
> also if you want to connect with me off AO3, my twitter + tumblr is @thecrayreport and my discord is tonibaloney#5318. send me a dm, i don't bite!

While Ava didn’t expect waking up in the heart of a cemetery, the dog with flames for eyes was a fitting addition.

She had spotted it the moment her head sprouted from the ground. The surrounding earth was loose, moldable, similar to ground beef if that was appropriate to compare. Such was the same with what her mouth felt like when she unhinged her jaw and coughed up several clumps of mud. Grit stuck to her teeth and stayed there even when she tried to wash away the stale taste from a nearby birdbath. There were several questions that clouded her mind like the fog that rolled throughout the lot, and rightfully so. She was dead, or was, rather. Even as she began to pick at the dirt beneath her nails, scrubbing away grime from her arms and legs, she could sense her heart beginning to stir once again. Her stomach churned as it fought to upheave the dirt that once had kept her rigid as a department store mannequin. She supposed that she should get something to drink then, to soothe her enraged organ, when a bark caught her attention.

Now, it wasn’t that big of a dog, nor was it that intimidating. Sure, it stared at her with two black pits with burning embers in place of eyeballs, but it had an adorable beard with streaks of gray curved down to its chest. Its large, triangular ears twitched and pivoted around its head as it approached on uneasy paws, and its thin yet silky dark fur seemed to ripple through the mist. By the time it came to stand before her, angular head rising up to her chest, Ava was prepared to accept the plausibility that it was just a normal dog. For all she knew, its burning, red eyes were because her own were still irritated. That is, until it opened up its maw to speak, and molten fire spewed to burn away the grass at its feet.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” it growled.

It didn’t sound angry, more like agitated, as if Ava’s presence kept it from the rest of their day. Ava pouted. Well, that wasn’t her fault. She didn’t ask to crawl out of an unmarked grave. Up to that point, she had accepted her untimely demise. It wasn’t her fault that some higher power kept her from doing so.

The dog rounded her side, its leather-like nose wrinkled. Ava watched it as it inspected her, making extra sure to leap out of the way from the fire that fell from its mouth whenever it spoke. But besides muttering to itself, it kept quiet. Then, it laid its haunches down as it stared up at her once more.

“It seems that you’ve been chosen, then,” it said. “Go now. Take your new life and leave this place behind.”

“Where…” Ava rubbed at her throat. Her brain was still working to recover from the sudden and harrowing change, but fragments were able to piece themselves together. A knife, a broken promise, an ocean of blood. Horrendous screams that seemed to split her skull. She rubbed at her temples to ease the pain, but it was still there. A shadow, hiding in a corner of a dark room, and several rows of jagged teeth waiting patiently for the chance to strike once again.

Something cold pressed against Ava’s palm, and she tilted her head down to see the dog closer now. She expected everything about it to be related to warmth of some kind, especially when smoke wove through its nostrils every time it exhaled. But its snout was surprisingly chill, almost frozen, like the headstones surrounding them. It brought her the anchor that she needed to return back to the present.

“You are needed,” it said, and jerked its chin to the side.

Ava followed its line of sight. As if controlled by the dog itself, the rolling fog began to thin, and from the dew-tipped grass, she saw a man-made trail weave past the gravestones. Out into more clouds of fog, it continued, but something told Ava that if she continued down it, it would part for her, too. But where it eventually ended, she didn’t know.

“Go,” the dog repeated.

Ava flexed her hands, her sore knuckles cracking along with the movement. It wasn’t like there was anything left for her where she currently was. She had only been alive once again for a few minutes, and already, she wouldn’t give it up for the world. Maybe it would be for the best. Wherever she was supposed to go, maybe she would be able to enjoy it better than she did before. Maybe she would be able to discover what she did before. By the looks of her disheveled clothes, shopping didn’t seem to be part of that.

But what if whatever had killed her was still out there? What if it found her?

What if I find it?

A heat burned in a space between Ava’s shoulders that she hadn’t noticed before, but it grew when she took her first step down the worn path. The moment her bare toes touched the cool grass, an explosion of fire shot between her blades. It didn’t just take her breath away, it refused to let her inhale. Her legs buckled and her body collapsed, but she was caught before she could touch the earth. The dog wiggled from beneath her, heaving her shuddering body on top of its back.

“Your time has not yet come,” it huffed. “Unfortunate. But, there are others.”

Ava struggled to stay conscious, but the pain was too immense. Her eyes glazed over, and it took all of her strength to hold onto the dog’s fur as it peeled off into the night. Was it evening, or was that the darkness overtaking her? Ava could no longer bring herself to care. As the two of them flew over frozen land and cracked ice, she offered any deities out there her gratitude, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. I. Ghostly Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school is already hard enough, what with finding your locker and trying not to pass out from boredom after homeroom. But for Beatrice, Lilith, and Camila, their first day's already ruined when they discover their best friend, whom they hadn't seen in months, is back with drama of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me to myself: hey how about we start with some action? or maybe some light comedy to kick this thing off?  
> my alter ego: *takes sip of angst juice* yea i hear you, but what if we showed a young girl grieving over the death of her gf instead, and how time can completely change even the strongest of bonds?  
> me: that's... that doesn't sound that nice  
> alter ego: who said anything about nice??? we're going for some edgar allen poe binch, try to keep up

“You look like you should be on Newsies.”

Beatrice rubbed at her eyes, raising her head from off her desk. Normally, she would try to dispel Lilith’s jeers against the youngest member of their band, but she was too tired. She didn’t get a second of sleep the other night. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she imagined herself out in the freezing cold dead of night, arms and legs tied together with thick rope. She writhed and rolled to try and escape, but it always ended the same, with her head being lifted off the ground, and her throat exposed from ear to ear.

She wasn’t one to wear collars, but the black lace that wrapped around her throat was a last-ditch effort. Camila said that it, along with her Ray-Bans, made her look badass as she stepped onto their school’s campus. But Beatrice didn’t want to feel tough. She wanted to sleep, and was trying to catch a few winks while in homeroom, until Lilith decided to rain on her parade.

“What’s happening?” she slurred.

Lilith and Camila started off as formless, colorful blobs, but as Beatrice’s eyes began to adjust to the classroom’s needlessly-intense lighting, she was able to make out their faces. Beatrice’s desk was on the farthest right side of their rows of chairs, Lilith on the opposite, and Camila in the middle. However, rather than stay at her desk, or at least, on her side of the room, Lilith hung over Camila like a judgemental shadow.

“Are you wearing a _tweed hat?_ ” she exclaimed.

Camila smoothed down her sweater vest. Its pale, argyle pattern did seem a bit… much to Beatrice, and yes, the hat made her appear as if she had just left her job from selling newspapers. But it wasn’t like she was hurting anyone. Lilith was dressed like the upperclassmen that found it amusing to torture them between classes. She was doing more harm to their environment than Camila ever could, even if she walked in dressed like a t-rex.

Beatrice prayed Camila would never walk into class dressed like a dinosaur.

“It’s to match my new bag,” Camila replied. Leaning down, she picked up a behemoth of a satchel from by her feet, slamming it onto the flat of her desk. It was the jolt that Beatrice needed to fully wake up.

“What the一?”

Lilith beat her to the curve. “Why the hell do you have a satchel? What happened to your backpack? Did you lose it in the woods again?”

“No!” Though by the blush that grew up from Camila’s neck, Beatrice knew otherwise. “My mom bought it for me just the other day, same with these clothes. Unlike _some_ people, she embraces my ‘adventurous attitude’, and first thing after school, we’re going out again, and I need to fit the part.”

“Thank goodness for rich parents,” Lilith muttered, falling back into her seat.

Beatrice rolled her eyes in her direction. “Hey, lay off her for a bit, yeah? They’re just clothes. Nobody’s stopping you from minding your business.”

Camila nodded. “Thanks, Bea.”

But she wasn’t completely in the clear just yet. It was Camila’s turn to face reality, too. “I don’t want you going out in the forest by yourself. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“Or eaten by a bear,” Lilith scoffed.

“There hasn’t been a bear sighting in years.”

“What a wonderful time to start now, seeing as how we have live bait right here?”

Beatrice hardened her eyes. If there was one thing that she knew about Lilith, it was that she was mostly all talk. Buried deep underneath her wall of thorns was a heart that did care for them, it was done so in a strong way. When or if it came down to it, she would lay down her life for them if need be, or run away in terror just like the rest of them. She had been like that since they were kids, and Beatrice doubted if that would change now. However, that didn’t excuse her rude behavior, and the look she shot to the other girl made that clear. _Watch yourself_.

But there was something about what Camila had said that stuck to Beatrice, and the longer she chewed on it, the more her curiosity began to grow. “Wait, Cam? What did you mean by ‘we’?”

Camila frowned. “Mary and I.”

Both Beatrice and Lilith gaped in their seats. How long had it been since they had last seen their friend, if they were that anymore? It was easy to gloss over the lost time between finding their schedules or family issues. But that was the funny thing about echoes, no matter how far away one person is from the other, they eventually found their way back in due time. How they would appear after such a journey, that was yet to be revealed.

“Wait, wait, _Mary_ -Mary?” Lilith asked, flustered. “You’re not talking about someone else?”

“I thought she moved,” Beatrice murmured.

Camila shook her head. “Her parents spent the rest of the summer out of town, but they came back for school. I saw them out when my mom and I went shopping. Real nice threads, if I’d say so myself.”

Beatrice was beyond fashion advice. At this point, there were far more important things than wondering if Camila’s satchel was authentic leather. “But why are you going with her? What did she say?”

Camila drew her eyes down to her hands. As their teacher walked into class, she responded in a quiet voice, “She thinks she might have found Shannon.”

The school bell’s thunderous ring was the only sound shared between the three of them. While everyone else took out notepads as their day began, they busied themselves by stuffing their books back into their backpacks (and satchel). Beatrice was the first to get to her feet, shouldering her backpack as she headed in the direction of the door, but stopped when their teacher addressed her.

“Just where do you think you’re going, ma’am?” she demanded.

Lilith appeared behind Beatrice, stuffing a stick of gum into her mouth. “Mind your business, lady, we’re going to stop our friend from committing the biggest mistake of her life,” was her reply.

A wave of gasps swept over the classroom, and Beatrice shot her a look. But she was right about one thing. The Mary she knew was ambitious as hell. If there was any chance that she could bring her girlfriend back, she was going to take it with both hands.

They couldn’t let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> in all seriousness though, i'm taking a break from my serious writing to try out something more chill and relaxed, and since wattpad's just not cutting it anymore, i'm posting all of the stuff here! i hope to have this as a sort of "book" in a way, with various chapters etc, but that's to think over later. till then, feel free to hang out and experience this with me <3


End file.
